500 years
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: Jareth and Sarah lived the perfect life. That is until a women from Jareth's past comes and traps his precious Sarah in a crystal where she has no clue that Jareth even exists. After 500 years of trying to get Sarah to remember, Jareth starts to worry that he has become the villain Sarah sees him as. Will he finally get her to remember or will his Sarah be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as she came into the room, and I could feel my mouth literally drop. She looked so gorgeous in that white dress, to which I had just bought her a few hours before. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for me and I took no time getting over to her. As I made my way, I heard someone whisper my name but I paid no attention, because her eyes had finally landed on me and a smile spread across her face. My arm took its rightful place around her waist as I stood next to her.

"You look beautiful," I sighed as I look down at her. Her brown hair was curled with a silver headpiece placed in it. She stared back up at me her green eyes melt my heart.

"You look very handsome," She replied as she turned into me and I felt as though the world fell away and it was just us standing there. "Jareth?" She asked and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"What is it my dear." I asked as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close.

"It's my parents, they…" She started and I could already see her eyes well up with tears.

"No, Sarah, listen to me, tonight we don't worry about anything. Tonight the world is gone and it is just you and me." I smiled as I leaned down to kiss her. As we broke apart, I bowed kissing her hand. "May I have this dance?" I asked as Sarah laughed nodding and I quickly whisked her away into a waltz.

"Jareth, I wish that I could stay here forever," She sighed as we twirled around the ballroom.

"What did I say Sarah?" I sighed as I hummed Sarah's song.

"I know but…"

"I'll paint you mountains of gold, I'll spin you valentine evening." I sang and Sarah quickly sighed leaning her head on my chest. "Sarah, please, I just hate seeing you upset." I sighed as we broke apart.

"I know, and I'm sorry but I can't lose you, Jareth. " She cried. "I love you."

"Sarah, I am not going anywhere, and I am not letting your parents take you away ever again. You can stay here with me." I smiled as I watched her face light up.

"Jareth, are you serious, but I can only stay here if…" She suddenly stopped and I kneeled down pulling out the ring.

"Sarah will you…" I started when suddenly there was a loud shout. I quickly threw Sarah behind me.

"Jareth!" The voice screamed again. The crowd quickly parted to reveal, Zibella.

Before I had met Sarah, I was engaged to be married to Zibella, a princess from the neighboring kingdom. However, she was cruel and stuck up; she turned me into a person that I never cared for.

It was a week before I was to wed Zibella when I met Sarah. She changed me, turning my world upside down. After that moment, I called off the wedding. Zibella never forgave me for giving her up for a peasant girl. She swore she would have her revenge. It had been two years since she left and now she stood before me.

"Zibella, what are you doing?" I asked as I still held Sarah protectively.

"I'm saving you from the biggest mistake of your life." Zibella smiled as she inched her way forward.

"What mistake?" Sarah chirped and I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm saving him from marrying you!" Zibella snapped and I could feel Sarah tense up.

"Get out!" I snapped pointing towards the door.

"Jareth, you could have any women of royalty and yet you pick a lowly peasant girl!" She screamed.

"Zibella, I love Sarah and it doesn't matter to me that she isn't royalty!"By now I had gotten pretty angry.

"You could have had the world!" Zibella snapped.

"Sarah is my world!" I screamed back and the room quickly went quiet. "Get out Zibella before I have to throw you out!" I snapped my fingers and some of my goblin guards came out.

"Fine, I will go," She sighed as she turned away. "But let me tell you this Jareth," As she said my name I felt Sarah grab my arm tighter. "The girl will be your down fall." And I saw a smile appear on Zibella's face as she left.

"Sarah, are you ok?" I asked as I looked down to find that Sarah wasn't looking at me. "Sarah?" I asked again and slowly she looked up at me and I could see she had tears streaming down her face. "Oh Sarah…" I started but she quickly pushed me away as she ran off. "Sarah!"

I tried to run after her but I was then suddenly crowded by people asking me pointless questions.

"Please get out of my way." I shouted but no one listened. "Move!" I screamed more loudly and everyone froze. "Get out of my way!" I pushed past them all as I ran into the hallway I pushed past them all as I ran into the hallway looking for Sarah. "Sarah!" I called.

Suddenly I turned the corner to find Sarah sitting on the ground crying.

"Sarah," I sighed as I rushed to her side.

"She's right Jareth, you deserve someone better." She cried and slowly I slid down sitting next to her as I pulled her into my arms.

"Don't say that Sarah, you are the one I want." I sighed kissing her forehead.

"But I'm not royalty, I'm nothing special."

"Sarah, you are beautiful, and smart, and courageous, and you are just as stubborn as I," Finally she smiled. "You are everything I want in a wife and a queen." I said as I slowly brought out the ring once again. "You never got to answer my question, Sarah Williams, will you marry me?"

She turned to look at me and I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"Yes," She smiled and my heart beat a mile a minute as I placed my lips on hers.

"I love you." I smiled as I grabbed her hand. "Come one," I pulled her to her feet as I wiped her tears away.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Sarah, you have just made me the happiest man in the world, I have to tell everyone." I smiled which caused her to laugh as I pulled her back into the ballroom.

"Everyone!" I yelled and the room went silent. "I would like to introduce you to Sarah Williams your future queen." The room burst into a thunderous applause.

The rest of the night, we made our way through the crowd being congratulated by everyone. We stayed by each other's side until the party was over and everyone had gone, leaving just Sarah and me.

"Sarah, come with me." I said pulling her down the hallways.

"Jareth where are we going?" Sarah laughed.

"I have something to give you." I said as I pushed the doors to my bedroom open.

"Jareth," Sarah suddenly stopped in the doorway. "This is your bedroom." Her voice sounded so small it made me laugh.

"Sarah, I'm not going to bite." I laughed as I grabbed her hands pulling her into the room.

I quickly grabbed the box off my dresser giving it to her.

"Jareth, I don't need anything really," She started.

"Just open it," I smiled as I watched as she opened the box pulling out the diamond necklace.

"Jareth, it's beautiful," She gasped.

"It was my mothers; I thought you should have it." I smiled.

"Oh Jareth," Sarah said and I slowly grabbed the necklace.

"May I?" I asked, she nodded, and slowly I put the necklace on her.

"Jareth…" She started as I began to kiss her neck.

"Sarah," I started as I turned her around. I was cut off by Sarah's lips on mine.

Our kissing became more passionate as I slowly backed Sarah up into the wall, my hands holding her waist.

"Wait Jareth," Sarah suddenly said. We took a moment to catch our breath before Sarah spoke again. "I'm going to go freshen up!" She smiled and then she disappeared into the bathroom.

Quickly I threw off my shoes and took off my gloves then I sat on the bed. I waited and waited for Sarah, but she didn't come out.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. "Sarah?" I called as I ran to the door. No answer. "Sarah!" I called again, before I threw the door open to that Sarah was gone and the necklace was laying on the floor. "Sarah!" I screamed as I ran down the halls. "Guards!"

"Yes sire!" One of my guards said as he appeared.

"Where is Sarah?" I asked panicked.

"Who sire?" My guard asked.

"Don't be dumb, Sarah." He still stares at me his eyes blank. "You're future queen."

"Oh, sire we are getting a queen that's lovely." The guard replied.

I screamed out in anger.

"Sire are you alright?" Another guard asked coming into the room.

"Do you know Sarah?" I asked hoping for some answers.

"No should I?"

"God I'm surrounded by imbeciles," I screamed.

"Sire, what do you need," My guard asked.

"I need Sarah!" My screams became more pained and my fears started to hit.

Suddenly I had an idea. I left my guards and went back to my bedroom.

"Zibella!" I screamed as soon as the door was shut. "Zibella, I know you had something to do with this now where is she!" Suddenly Zibella appeared in front of me.

"Good God Jareth calm down!" Zibella smiled. "She's right here." She said as she threw me a crystal.

"What is this?" I asked annoyed.

"It's Sarah, take a moment and look Jareth." Zibella said. "It will show you your dreams."

Slowly I looked into the crystal to find Sarah arguing with her parents as she held a baby.

"What is this?" I asked again still confused.

"Let me explain," She said and suddenly the crystal was gone and in Zibella's hand. "This is your precious Sarah, and you can watch her, she will never," She paused. "Well I don't want ot say die because she will die at age thirty to be exact." As she said this I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. "But she will be reborn over and over and you will get to watch her grow up, get married and then die, and you can't do anything about it." She smiled wickedly.

"I can just go in and get her." I snapped.

"Oh, I knew you would say that, so I set up some rules for you. If you enter the crystal, you will be transformed into an owl and that is how Sarah will see you. The only way you will see Sarah is if she calls for you or your goblins. And then she can come to the city, but only for 13 hours." She laughed. "Oh and she won't remember you, she doesn't remember any part of her life here or any part of her life with you. And no one but you and me will even remember she existed. So the only person you can talk to about your Sarah is well, me." She smiled.

"I will never talk to you about Sarah, in fact you are not even worthy to say her name!" I screamed.

"I wouldn't say such things!" Zibella screamed and she tapped the crystal and it cracked.

"What did you do," I gasped and I felt as though my knees were going to give way.

"Oh I forgot, if you disobey any of my rules, the crystal will crack and if it breaks completely than Sarah is gone forever."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked and I could feel my eyes start to well up with tears, but I couldn't cry not in front of her. I couldn't give her that satisfaction.

"I want you to know the feeling of seeing someone you love, but never be able to hold them or kiss them, or tell them you love them and know that they love you back." Zibella sighed and there was almost something sad about her.

"I will get Sarah to remember me." I said determined.

"Good luck with that Jareth," She said as she threw the crystal at me.

I carefully caught it and when I looked back at Zibella, she was gone. After I carefully set the crystal on the stand next to my bed, I broke down and started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Present day.

"500 years." I thought as I held the crystal in my hands. It had been 500 years since Zibella cursed me to watch the love of my life Sarah Williams, live and die over and over again and know that she didn't remember me.

Every life she lived was the same. The name of her family changed but she was always Sarah.

The first time she asked for her brother to be taken away, I didn't handle it well.

"I wish the goblins would take you away right now." I heard her say, and in an instant I was in her room.

She was younger than what I had last seen her as; she couldn't have been older than fifteen.

"What are you," She asked as she stared at me and there was such fear in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Sarah, it's me its' Jareth, come on you remember me," I pleaded as I reached out to grab her hand.

"No I don't know you get away from me!" She screamed.

"No Sarah please don't…" I started.

"Father!" She screamed and I was gone back to my room and the minute I left Sarah forgot me again and went on with her life.

I watched her age, and fall in love with another man. Then they got married and my world fell apart. But turns out so did hers. The man she married beat her to death the day of her thirtieth birthday, just as Zibella had said. This happened over and over and I had to watch not being to do anything.

As the years went on I tried harder to get Sarah to remember. I sent stuffed animals of her friends to her room. I created the labyrinth to keep Sarah in my world longer trying to get her to remember. But nothing working. She looked at me like I was the villain and after a while that might be what I became. When she asked me to take her brother I did it, I took him back to my castle and made Sarah run the labyrinth In order to get her brother.

I tried to offer her her dreams, or at least that was what I told her, really, they were her memoires. However, she never took them, she always picked her brother.

It was always the same. She chose her brother and they left, then Sarah forgot about me, and everyone but me forgot about her. She went back to her world, with no knowledge of me, then she lived and died. It was an endless cycle. After a while, I spent more time in Sarah's world than in my own. I needed to be close to her, even if that meant I was a blasted owl.

My attempts to get her to remember had become more desperate. I wrote a book about Sarah running through my labyrinth. Although she read it all the time, she only believed them to be stories. I then sent her a music box that played her song, but nothing worked.

However, the latest Sarah, there was something different. She called for her brother to be taken as usual, however when I offered her her dreams, she hesitated, as though she wanted to take them. But she again wanted her brother. So I had to make her run the labyrinth.

"Jareth," I heard a voice call as I got back to the castle and I recognized it as Zibella's voice.

"Sire?" One of the goblins asked as I appeared in my throne room.

"Watch Toby," I said. "And play nice," I then disappeared to my bedroom to find Zibella sitting on my bed wearing the dress I had given Sarah the day I lost her. "Where did you get that?" I asked angry.

"Oh this I found it lying around I thought you would like it." She smiled as she twirled around.

"That isn't yours, give it back to me!" I snapped.

"If you want it you can come take it off." She smiled seductively.

I snapped my fingers and the dress was in my hands and Zibella stood in a plain grey dress.

"You forget Zibella, you are still in my world and in my world and I am king!" I screamed.

"And you forget Jareth," She sneered. "that I still hold the love of your life." And suddenly she had the crystal in her hands. "And it doesn't matter if she is in your world or mine. I still hold her fate!" She screamed as she cracked the crystal again.

"NO!" I cried out as I fell to my knees. "I'm sorry, please."

"I have never seen you beg for anything Jareth." She laughed. "I'll let you keep the dress." She said and she snapped and she was in a red low cut dress and red pumps. Her heels clicked against the wood floor as she came over to me. "Maybe it will help you make Sarah remember." She laughed as she ran her hands threw my hair and then she disappeared.

Suddenly it hit me, a plan of how to get Sarah to remember.

Hey guys thank you so much for the positive feedback. I just watched Labyrinth this year and I completely became obsessed with David Bowie because of it. So at the end of each chapter I am going to post some of my favorite songs of his and I would like for you to do the same in the comments along with telling me what you think of the story. All for the first song I am going to have to go with a classic: Space Oddity! Thanks so much love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly I ran to the throne room and sat in my throne staring at Sarah in the crystal. She had just met up with Hogwart…hogbrain… I could never remember his name. I was happy that Hoggle, yes that was his name, that Hoggle had met up with Sarah. I knew that I could manipulate Hoggle to do what I wanted, but not only that, he use to be Sarah's friend and maybe he could remind her who she was.

"Sire," One of my goblins said breaking me out of my thoughts. That's when I heard Toby crying.

"What did you do," I sighed as I saw Toby sitting on the floor crying, surrounded by all of my goblins.

I sighed again as I grabbed my riding crop hitting it against my boot trying to figure out how to get Toby to stop crying.

Then it hit me, singing. Every time Sarah was upset I would sing to her to calm her down.

"You remind me of the babe." I said grabbing one of my goblins as I burst into song. My plan worked, Toby stopped crying. After I had finished singing I sat with Toby in my lap watching Sarah hoping and praying something would trigger her memory.

"Why can't she remember me?" I asked the small child but he just stared back at me with eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"I could never figure it out before." I heard Sarah say and I abruptly turned to the crystal. "I must be getting smarter,"

"She remembers." I thought as I watched Sarah. She had picked the right door. Never before had she picked the right door, Sarah must have remembered being in the labyrinth.

However I couldn't let her go through the right door, that would have lead her to the city and I would lose her too soon. Quickly I changed the door, to the bad door which would lead her to the oubliette where Hoggle was waiting.

"Guards!" I yelled quickly handing Toby to the closest goblin near me. "Go round up the beast!" I yelled and all the goblins cheered. I needed them to find Ludo, another one of Sarah's friends. She needed to be around places and people from her old life, her real life, in order for her to remember. Then I rushed off grabbing a disguise and headed to where Sarah would be. There I sat and waited until Hoggle and Sarah came around the corner.

"And what have we here." I asked in a high pitched voice.

"Nothing," Hoggle replied.

"Nothing, nothing" I stood up taking off the costume, "Nothing tra la la."

The minute I took off the costume, my eyes locked with Sarah's and everything else fell away.

I didn't even hear what Hogbrain had to say as I walked over to Sarah.

"How are you enjoying my labyrinth?" I asked leaning against the wall.

For a moment Sarah stared at me, her eyes softened, and she stared at me the way she used to.

"It's a piece of cake," She smiled and it took a lot of effort not t o laugh at her cockiness.

"Well how about upping the stakes," I smiled wickedly and i put my hand in the air and wound the time forward on the clock. The time wasn't actually moving but I wanted her to think that I was. Sarah needed to hurry through the labyrinth that way I could have more time to put in my own attempts. I had big plans in the works.

"That's not fair!" She gasped and I felt as though I was going to scream.

"Not fair!" I thought. "You know nothing of unfair!" And for a moment, I forgot that this was Sarah, my Sarah, and that none of this was her fault. Sarah looked at me like I was the villain because I was. I had become so determined on reminding Sarah who she was, I forgot who I was. I had become as cruel and heartless as I was before I met Sarah.

"You say that so often," I said walking away from Sarah. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is.

I didn't have time for anymore conversation. I needed to get back to the castle to get my plan in motion. My guards had already captured Ludo and had him in position.

Quickly I lunched the cleaners into play, not that I wanted to hurt Sarah or Hoggle, I just needed them to go in the right direction.

I then rushed back to the castle ignoring Toby's cries as I ran to the crystal.

Thats so much for your comments please keep them coming and tell me what your favorite David Bowie song is. And if you want to listen to some great David Bowie my recommendation for this chapter is Underground from the movie Labyrinth (to which this fanfiction is about lol) :Thanks love you:


End file.
